The invention concerns a mounting device for fixing a furniture hinge including a base plate to be fixed to a furniture part, in particular a side wall of a furniture carcass. A fixing device is provided for preferably releasably fixing the hinge to the mounting device, wherein the fixing device is mounted moveably on the base plate.
In the pivotal movement of furniture parts connected pivotably relative to each other by a hinge from the closed position into the open position there is basically the risk that collisions with adjacent furniture parts can occur. That involves in particular furniture doors which are pivotable by the hinge and which serve for closing off a furniture carcass and which can collide with adjacent furniture doors or other projecting furniture parts upon being opened or closed.
To resolve that problem, AT 369 107 discloses an especially constructed wide-angle hinge with which it is possible to achieve a lifting-away movement for pivoting the door from the end edge of the furniture carcass, during the opening movement of the furniture door. In that case, fixed to the furniture carcass is a mounting housing having two slots which are disposed one behind the other and in which pins connected to the hinge arm are moveably mounted, whereby the hinge arm is guided displaceably and partially pivotably. In that situation, a gear meshing with two toothed racks which are moveable relative to each other serves to drive the hinge arm whereby the latter moves relative to the mounting housing which is fixed to the furniture carcass and a greater opening movement of the furniture door is achieved.
DE 43 18 607 also discloses a wide-angle hinge in which the door is pivoted away from the furniture carcass during the opening movement to avoid collisions with adjacent furniture doors. Once again, arranged in a mounting housing fixed to the furniture carcass are a plurality of slots in which pins connected to the hinge arm are displaceably mounted. To drive the hinge arm, a pulling means is fixed in the hinge cup, the pulling means being held in a constantly stressed condition.
The above-mentioned hinges suffer from the disadvantage of a complicated structure which is thus susceptible to faults. As these hinges are not necessary for all furniture doors, the complication and expenditure involved in the production of those kind of hinges is excessively high.
Another possible way of achieving an increased opening movement is disclosed in WO 2006/053364. The hinge described there has an intermediate portion between the hinge cup and the hinge arm. The intermediate portion is positively coupled to the hinge arm by two levers, and the levers are rotatably mounted both to the intermediate portion and also to the hinge arm by suitable spindles. The intermediate portion which is moveable relative to the hinge arm provides that the furniture door has an increased motion component in a direction out of the furniture carcass.
DE 34 07 174 C2 also discloses a cross-link hinge with an increased opening movement, which is made possible by a two-part hinge arm. A lower part of the hinge arm is fixedly secured to a mounting plate on the furniture carcass. Arranged on the moveably mounted upper part of the hinge arm is a hinge lever having a gear segment meshing with a toothed bar on the lower part. The hinge lever is connected to a hinge arm of the cross-link hinge, thereby permitting motional coupling of the hinge arm and the upper part. Besides the disadvantage that the increased opening stroke movement is made possible only for cross-link hinges, the hinge arm has to be connected to the base plate in a complicated structure with a complex fixing device, thereby involving a particularly high level of assembly complication and expenditure. In addition, that device has the disadvantage that further moveably mounted small parts are added to the parts which are already present in the hinge and which are moveable relative to each other, thereby increasing the complexity and susceptibility to defect of the hinge.
The disadvantage of these types of hinge is that they are in turn designed only for a specific purpose of use, thereby giving a high level of complication and expenditure both for the hinge manufacturer and also for the assembly fitter who must always have all possible types of hinge available to him.
However, a device which is independent of the hinge and with which the problem of collisions can be resolved in the case of an excessively small opening movement is desirable, in which respect the device can be used with a large number of the commercially available hinges.
On the other hand the extent of the increase in the opening movement, that is linked to that hinge, may still be too slight for many uses. For that situation it would be necessary to provide a device which permits an additional increase in the opening movement.